


lasting marks

by rogue_lucario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, This is a mess tbh, but mostly fluff i sWEAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_lucario/pseuds/rogue_lucario
Summary: apologies if it's out of context, I tried to stay as true to the characters (from the show) as I could but I'm not perfect, see the ending for more notesenjoy <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if it's out of context, I tried to stay as true to the characters (from the show) as I could but I'm not perfect, see the ending for more notes  
> enjoy <3

Magnus curled up to Alec, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest.  
His boyfriend.  
A smile crept onto Magnus’ face at the thought, and he ran his fingers along the rune on Alec’s neck.  
Alec murmured softly in pleasure, kissing Magnus before breathing, “Magnus, I… I’m sorry. I know you’re scared of losing me. You should never have had to see me like that.”  
“I’m just glad I got there in time.” Magnus gazed steadily into Alec’s eyes. “Alexander, I…” He shook his head and continued, “I’ve lost so much, Alexander. I can’t lose you too.”  
“You won’t have to. I promise.” Alec ran a hand gently along Magnus’ back, and the warlock relaxed, smiling. “And… if you ever want to talk about it… I’m here for you. Always.”  
I’m here for you.  
Nobody had ever said that to Magnus before.  
Would Alec pull away if Magnus said he loved him…? No. Better not to take that risk.  
But what if…?  
“Alexander.” Magnus’ voice shook. Could he really do this, after everything?  
“Is something wrong?” Alec cocked his head to the side, a look of genuine worry in his eyes.  
“I- I need to show you something.” Magnus swallowed hard, forcing the words out. He felt Alec’s gentle hand on his back, attempting to comfort him. He shut his eyes, trying to find the right words.  
No words.  
He looked up at Alec, revealing his cat-like golden eyes, with a nervous smile.  
Alec stared at him for a moment, then breathed, “Your warlock mark. Magnus, your eyes…”  
Magnus flinched instantly, refusing to look back up at Alec, his eyes shut tight. Waiting for Alec to lash out, to yell at him, to bolt.  
“Magnus, it’s okay. Your eyes… they’re incredible.”  
Incredible.  
Magnus slowly turned his head, looking up at Alec, still expecting to be pushed away. “You- you really think so?”  
Alec gently ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair and whispered, “Yes. Your eyes are beautiful, Magnus… Why are you so afraid to show me them? …You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”  
“No, I… You deserve to know.” Magnus shook his head, gritting his teeth.  
“If you’re uncomfortable, don’t tell me. Please, Magnus.” Alec’s voice was soft and low, comforting.  
“I’m fine.” Magnus took a deep breath and continued, “I was nine years old. My mother… took her own life. She couldn’t live with the fact that her son -- that I -- was the child of a demon.” Magnus took a deep breath, his heart racing. “She, um… She was the first of many.”  
It felt good to finally tell someone.  
“I’m so sorry.” Alec gently touched Magnus’ face, caressing his cheek, and murmured, “Magnus, I can’t change what happened in the past. I know that. But I’m here now, I’m with you, and I won’t leave you. I- I love you.”  
I love you.  
Magnus met Alec’s gaze.  
The shadowhunter’s eyes betrayed only love.  
Magnus wanted so badly to speak, to tell Alec that he loved him too, but… something stopped him. As hard as he tried to say something, he couldn’t.  
“You don’t need to speak. It’s ok if you stay quiet, if you can’t find the words.” Alec smiled and leaned down to kiss the warlock, gently taking his hand.  
Magnus rested his head on Alec’s chest, relaxing in his boyfriend’s warmth, and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep, safe in Alec’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> sorry if it was bad, I'm still pretty new to this and I wrote this in about two hours instead of doing homework lmao


End file.
